dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Surpassing the Legends
Surpassing the Legends is the tale of tales, the story that takes place in the 7 year void after the Cell Games. Its features Goten and Trunks early developement, Piccolo and Gohan's training round two, Vegeta's ascension, and Goku's trials and tribulations on reaching the ultimate levels of power and beyond while in the afterlife. Bojack and his crew are the featured villains. Training It's been a year since his father's death and Gohan is trying to recover as best as possible, but with Goku gone, so was his passion for fighting, training days were over for him, as he focused solely on school, while his mom took care of his new brother Goten. "I was born part-Saiyan, but, it's like that part of me doesn't even exist anymore. My strength has decreased, my appetite has decreased drastically, and my passion for battle has faded so dramatically far out of existence it's like it was never there to begin with. I'm sorry father, but I've failed you." Gohan said as he looked up to the sky, wondering if his deceased father could hear him. As tears had begun to fall from his eyes, he dropped to his knees and sobbed. Then, he stood, wiped his tears away, and punched a tree and made it shake. "Father!" He screamed. "I'm sorry! It's my fault! If only I could've stopped Cell before all this, you could've been here with me!!" he continued, getting deeper into his rage. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He screamed as he turned Super Saiyan. "Enough is enough, I will continue to protect the world, for you father. It's only right. Your sacrifice will not be in vain." he continued. Meanwhile, a few kilometers away, at a familiar building, Capsule Corperation, a certain Saiyan prince was training in his gravity room when he felt the power up. "That was Kakarot's brat, I hope he's not thinking he can surpass me yet again, I wont allow it!" Vegeta said to himself. Elsewhere above the Earth, a Namekian stood. "That was Gohan, better go check on his progress." Piccolo said to Mr. Popo, as he left for the forest. He arrived to see multiple trees struck down in rapid succession. "Intriguing, but not enough!" Piccolo said, descending from the sky. "Piccolo!" Gohan bowed, acknowledging his mentor. "Why have you not used the next level, the Ascended Super Saiyan State?" Piccolo asked, aware of Gohan's true power. "I have not mastered it yet, sir. I've been slacking." Gohan said, looking to the ground in shame. "Indeed, perhaps you ready for the next step in your training." Piccolo implied. "I...I'll try my best." Gohan said, managing to make eye contact. "Alright, but be prepared, this is nothing like the first time, we are both much stronger, and have experienced battling a monster so fierce, even Vegeta couldn't compete with, but there must be a balance, Having too much power is just as bad if not worse than not having enough power, especially if you cannot somehow find a way to harness and control it." Piccolo stated. "Okay I'm ready!" Gohan said, striking his fighting pose. Piccolo zapped Gohan's left arm paralyzing it temporarily. Category:Vegeta Category:Piccolo Category:Gohan Category:Goku Category:Goten Category:Trunks Category:Goku484 Category:Bojack Category:Dragonball Z movies Category:Movie Villains Category:Stories Featuring Gohan Category:Stories Featuring Bojack Category:Stories Featuring Piccolo Category:484th Universe Category:Canon Respecting